


Clair de Lune

by ellephedre



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Hand Jobs, Honeymoon, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sex, Smut, Tumblr: Smutember
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26632507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellephedre/pseuds/ellephedre
Summary: Usagi and Mamoru are newlyweds who have just returned from their honeymoon...
Relationships: Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino Usagi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22
Collections: Smutember 2020 Sailor Moon Fandom





	Clair de Lune

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Chiaro di Luna](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/689833) by ellephedre. 



> I have translated this story for the Smutember 2020 challenge. Tropes: #mutual masturbation and #established relationship

CLAIR DE LUNE  
Chapter 1 - The Paradise back home  
A/N: I have translated this story for the Smutember 2020 challenge. Tropes: #mutual masturbation and #established relationship  
  


* * *

  
In the first three days after returning from their honeymoon, Mamoru and Usagi barely had time to breathe.  
  
She started classes at college and he resumed his job. The apartment was in fine conditions, but most of Usagi's things were still lying in a few boxes in the hallway. Mamoru worried about the groceries and she tried to cook a dinner worthy of the name.  
  
They slept early to recover from the time difference. A week spent in the middle of the Pacific Ocean had taken its toll on both of them.  
  
They were exhausted and overworked, but that didn't stop them from feeling like they were on cloud nine.  
  
Mamoru in particular, in the morning, felt like he was waking up in his personal paradise. The sweet, numbing scent of Usagi's skin led him to gently open his eyes to a golden sea of hair. Her tails rested on his arms, on his legs. They were like a soft and precious waterfall, emanating a pleasant perfume of fruit shampoo.   
  
He was getting used to arising with a giant smile on his face, holding against his chest the back of his wonderful Odango - the most delicious and sensual girl on the entire planet Earth. And if he, the future King, said as much...  
  
He slipped a hand under her pajamas, caressing her stomach. He would never tire of touching her skin: it was so silky, so velvety...  
  
He heard a grumble of protest.  
  
Usagi didn't like waking up in the morning, but the day had so many wonderful things to offer to her.  
  
He began to unfasten her pajamas. When he had taken care of all the small buttons, he caressed her body from the neck to the navel.  
  
Her sleeping murmur contained a trace of enjoyment.  
  
So as not to keep her waiting, Mamoru turned her on her back and bent his head over one of her breasts.  
  
He loved the rosy texture of her nipples. They were smooth, almost without protuberances on the areola. They looked enchanting, innocent, foreign to the tongue games he planned to torment them with. He pulled a wet tip out of his lips, to introduce it to the pleasure of the senses.  
  
Usagi woke up with a moan. Gently, with diligence, he trapped her wrists in one hand, holding them over her head.  
  
"...Mamo-chan?"  
  
He bid her good morning with a slow lick that flattened the tip of her breast.  
  
She closed her eyes as soon as they were opened. "Hmm... what's got into you?"  
  
 _You got into me._ Answering her would take his mouth away from the game he was using to subjugate her.  
  
With rapid and calculated tongue strokes, he forced her to arch her back upwards.  
  
"Mamoru!"  
  
He loved his full name on her lips. Usako called 'Mamoru' a man who wasn't her tender and obedient Mamo-chan, so hopelessly in love that he would comply with her every request. Mamoru was the lover he struggled to find inside himself, but when he freed him...  
  
He kept on teasing her, submitting that single breast to his cravings with light bites, sudden suctions growing in intensity... and more tongue strokes, when the tender rock-hard protuberance became flame-red, sprayed with blood.  
  
She was panting in jerks: she had been wriggling under him the whole time.  
  
"Mamoru."  
  
If she called him like that again, he wouldn't be held accountable for his actions. He let go of her wrists, only to go down with his hand along her body, putting it under the elastic band of the polka dot pants at her waist. His fingers found almost immediately a thin layer of slippery and cozy moisture.  
  
Usagi released a squealing, her mouth wide open, not even trying to escape from him.  
  
Mamoru contemplated her ardently.  
  
How many times had he watched her on the verge of paroxysm, not interrupting the moment even when the urge to join her nearly overcome him? Actually not a few times, but not enough, never as many as he would have liked. Usagi's sensuality was enchanting and precious. With a quivering lip tight between her teeth, her cheeks inflamed and her hand abandoned at the side of the bed, she was waiting to sacrifice herself on the altar of his desire.  
  
He had no intention of hurrying. He wanted the moment suspended in time to continue as long as possible. So, instead of rubbing the edges of her wet flesh, he barely touched it.  
  
She bent her head back on the pillow, clutching the sheets. "Oh, Mamo-chan." She swayed her hips in time with his caresses. If she thought she was softening his resolve like that, she was wrong.  
  
He went down with his mouth, just over her navel. "Tu es so belle..."  
  
His French caused her a jolt that in no way gave her satisfaction: for an instant he had retracted his hand.  
  
"So belle," he insisted, lingering in mid-air above her breasts, looking at her in the eyes as he went back to caress her ever so slowly between the thighs.  
  
Usagi could no longer keep silent. "Why do you...? Oh, please, please, please..."  
  
Love, emotion, and her beauty took possession of him.  
  
He moved on to the breast he had overlooked, bathing it with endless dedication.  
  
Usagi gasped once more, clinging to his arm. He recognized the nature of the throb against his fingertips and didn't stop. He indulged the pulses lightly, inexorably increasing the pressure.  
  
Usagi's cries grew in volume. "Oh, yes. Oh, yes..."  
  
There it was, the sight he rarely had the opportunity to witness: the most beautiful woman in the universe who melted away in pleasure, with him finally allowing himself to observe her without eagerly jumping over her body. He rubbed his finger up and down the crest of her clitoris.  
  
"Ah! Ah!" Usagi tightened her legs, to hold his hand in place.  
  
Mamoru didn't show her the slightest pity: he didn't let her come down from the wave of sensation, he kept her firmly on top, raising the temperature. He drew a continuous circle on the apex of her quivering flesh.  
  
She covered her head with her arms, going crazy. But he wanted to see her. "Take them off."  
  
She was now groaning without restraint. She had reached her climax, but she could stand it - he was there to keep her in balance.  
  
"Hands off" he repeated.  
  
Usagi listened to him as her hips moved convulsively on their own - animalistically strong, as he had never felt them before.  
  
The assault on his wife's senses was fierce, but she learned to enjoy it. She released a lustful sound as she kept on riding his hand while lying down, now one and only with the endless orgasm she was experiencing.  
  
Mamoru felt a devilish smile reach his lips. "Should I stop?"  
  
Usagi's answer was an incoherent grumbling. Her lower abdomen was shaking violently, but always more and more slowly. Mamoru decreased the pressure of his touch, allowing her to begin the descent.  
  
"Hmm..." While the wave of sensations still ran through her, rocking her body, Usako grabbed him by the shoulders and engaged him in a long kiss. To please himself, Mamoru didn't stop stimulating her, even though his hand was now drenched in moisture.  
  
He stopped only when Usagi pressed on the hollow of his wrist, asking him to move his arm away.  
  
She was panting as if she had just finished a miles-long marathon. "It's too much."  
  
"It didn't seem so."  
  
"I'm wetting the bed."  
  
"We'll change the blankets."  
  
Up until that moment she had kept her eyelids closed for the most part - as if she wanted to hide from the delirium she had plunged in - but for that joke she opened her eyes wide, allowing him to see her laughing blue irises.  
  
They kissed each other tenderly, as she gradually wriggled out of his embrace.   
  
Usagi sat on her knees. "I don't know what you have done to me..."  
  
He had half an idea.  
  
"But I know what I want to do to you now. Lie down."  
  
... really?  
  
Because of the ecstasy she had recently experienced, Usagi's lips were cherry-red. She licked them voluptuously. "You'll find out how I plan to use this mouth on you."  
  
From wolf Mamoru became a lamb. "Usako... It'll take so little...."  
  
She had already pushed him backwards, pressing on his chest. "Who says so?" She took off his pants firmly, only halfway down his thighs. "Now you are mine." She grabbed him in her hand. "And you will come when I say so, won't you?"  
  
Crushing the back of his neck against the head of the bed, he nodded with tight teeth.  
  
Usagi began to move her palm up and down on him, squeezing. "I like you so much, Mamo-chan. If you had used more than your hand on me... I think I would have died."  
  
He closed his eyes, eclipsing himself in pleasure.  
  


* * *

  
At breakfast, after a hot shower and with a nice soft sponge bathrobe on her body, Usagi observed intensely the man she had married.   
  
She didn't often think of him as a 'man'. In her mind, more often than not, Mamoru was an extremely mature young man - a composed, polite and charming male creature, terribly sweet and tender when he chose to be.  
  
She didn't feel the need to call him 'man' - because men were full-fledged grown-ups, perhaps even a little old, that she felt quite distant from her.  
  
But sometimes Mamoru would surprise her and she could call him nothing but a man - like during that morning, when he had guided her senses beyond every peak she had ever reached. She assumed, in turn, that she had impressed upon his mind how much of a woman she was - as she sucked him from top to bottom like a tasty candy.  
  
Sitting on the stool in front of her, Mamoru was still staring up in the air, lost in the bliss of his recent physical gratification.  
  
He noticed her gaze and smiled as he brought a cup of coffee to his mouth. "What?"  
  
"If I had known that I was signing up for mornings like this by marrying you..."  
  
He found her amusing. "What would you have done?"  
  
"I would have married you sooner."  
  
His face was invaded by an open and candid smile that turned him back into a boy. Her beautiful and special boy, her Mamo-chan.  
  
"It will be a great marriage, Usako."  
  
The hold that took her heart touched her soul too. How did he do it? "For all the thousand years we will live?"  
  
Mamoru nodded, convinced. "In every moment. And when we'll argue... we must remember to make peace this way."  
  
Not that she would mind, but... "And if I only wanted a hug?"  
  
"You'll also get that from me. You'll have everything from me."  
  
Usagi went around the counter and wrapped him in an intense grip, rubbing her face against his chest. "I'll become a woman with you."  
  
"Uh? It seems to me that you already are one."  
  
"I mean... Oh, it's complicated! I wanted to say that I'll grow up in every possible way - not just in bed. I'm good there, aren't I? I deserve an A!"  
  
Mamoru burst out laughing. "I'll give you the plus too!"  
  
Usagi became proud beyond words. "I worked very hard!"  
  
"I agree." With his hands he found the knot on her bathrobe and untied it. "Work a little harder."  
  
Usagi stood in front of him, blushing. "What should I do?"  
  
"Don't cover yourself up this morning. Let's walk naked around the house."  
  
What had happened to her Mamo-chan? "Hentai!"  
  
"I am very hentai. Who knows what I could do to you while you're walking in our apartment in this state..."  
  
She ran far away, towards the bedroom. "Almost nothing! You must go to work!" From the hallway she saw the surprise on his face.  
  
"That's true..."  
  
Had he forgotten? "I'm making you lose your mind, Mamo-chan."  
  
He smiled, stood up and took one last sip of coffee. "Yeah."  
  
She wanted to give him a good reason to leave the house and come back. "I'll wait for you here like this, without clothes."  
  
He clenched his teeth. "Don't get me fired."  
  
"Uh?"  
  
"I'm still on the honeymoon phase, but I don't think they'll appreciate it if I walk around the office with a hard-on."  
  
Usagi sunk her face into the palms of her hands. Now even the dirty jokes! "Go to work before you become even more hentai!"  
  
"Otherwise you won't be able to restrain me?" He entered the bedroom, to get dressed.  
  
She answered him with a shrug.  
  
While opening a drawer Mamoru raised an eyebrow, allusive. "What will save you from me on weekends? There will be nothing to keep me away from home."  
  
Even though they had engaged in every possible sexual act together since dawn, Usagi blushed to the tip of her hair. "You know, in the future I'll keep my mouth far far away from certain parts of your body. I've bewitched you."  
  
She was ashamed of her own words, at least until she saw his distraught embarrassment. She laughed and grabbed the first garment available on the bed, to cover herself and take dirty thoughts off his head. "It was just a lie! But run to work, Mamo-chan! Transform yourself back into my very composed fiancé."  
  
"Husband."  
  
"Into my very composed husband. I haven't married a shameless man."  
  
That was to be seen, Mamoru thought. Even if he had to admit that, when he walked out of the apartment, he had to make a 180 degrees transformation to feel calm and normal again.   
  
He loved going a little crazy with his Usako, he thought smiling.  
  
He took one look at his wife, who was trying to dress without showing him naked flaps of skin.   
  
Love and happiness fit him well - indeed, he thought, love and happiness fit them both wonderfully.  
  
END  
  


* * *

  
A/N: Actually, this is just the first chapter of a collection of one shots dedicated to the married life of Usagi and Mamoru in my Sailor Moon saga. Let's call it a preview for you. The other chapters contain way more spoilers of the events that I've narrated, that taken out of context would be difficult to... Not to understand, not really. To feel, as much as the characters do.  
For instance, in here you saw Mamoru speak a little French (he said 'You are so beautiful' btw) . There is a reason for that in my saga, related to a difficult battle he and Usagi had to face some months before their wedding.  
All in due time, I hope I'll be able to translate everything from the very beginning. As of now, I've started with 'Beyond the stars', set just after the end of the fifth season. In Clair de Lune Usagi and Mamoru have obviously plenty of sexual esperience... Beyond the Stars tells you all about their first time instead.  
Thank you for reading, let me know what you think!  
  
Elle  
  


**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Actually, this is just the first chapter of a collection of one shots dedicated to the married life of Usagi and Mamoru in my Sailor Moon saga. Let's call it a preview for you. The other chapters contain way more spoilers of the events that I've narrated, that taken out of context would be difficult to... Not to understand, not really. To feel, as much as the characters do.  
> For instance, in here you saw Mamoru speak a little French. There is a reason for that in my saga, related to a difficult battle he and Usagi had to face some months before their wedding.  
> All in due time, I hope I'll be able to translate everything from the very beginning. As of now, I've started with 'Beyond the stars', set just after the end of the fifth season. In Clair de Lune Usagi and Mamoru have obviously plenty of sexual esperience... Beyond the Stars tells you all about their first time instead.  
> Thank you for reading, let me know what you think!


End file.
